Problem: A brown pair of boots costs $$5$, and a silver pair of suspenders costs $$5$. The brown pair of boots costs how many times as much as the silver pair of suspenders costs?
Explanation: The cost of the brown pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$5 \div $5$ $$5 \div $5 = 1$ The brown pair of boots costs $1$ times as much as the silver pair of suspenders costs.